Episode 8257 (12th September 2018)
As everyone nervously waits for the verdict, Charity has a run in with Chloe Bails which leads her to have a talk with Cain who tells she has a lot to be proud of. Later, Bails is found guilty of rape and two other charges and is subsequently sentenced to thirty years imprisonment. Elsewhere, Robert refuses to give up on Rebecca. Plot The jury has retired to consider its verdict. A stressed and emotional Charity has decided not to go to court. Vanessa believes Charity will regret it if she's not there to see Bails sent down but Charity can't face the thought seeing the smug look on Bails' face if he gets off. Robert refuses to give up on Rebecca and questions why he believed Lachlan when he said she was gone for good. When Noah pops by, he mentions the police are searching Home Farm grounds with dogs and Joe thinks they're looking for Rebecca's body. Robert is convinced Rebecca is still alive although Aaron suggests they should prepare for the worst-case scenario. Robert fears the impact of all this will have on Seb if Rebecca isn't found as his step-mum Sarah's death screwed him up. Aaron reminds Robert that Seb has them - two parents who love him, but Robert can't give up on the mother of his child. Ryan finds Charity sitting near the playground. Charity fears all this has been for nothing. She tells Ryan he's the one good thing that's come from this but admits she's scared Bails will make their lives a misery if he gets off. Ryan assures Charity that Bails will be found him guilty and encourages her to go to court. DS Sanders and DI Cox appear at Wishing Well Cottage to inform Belle that Lachlan has been charged with Paul Tozer's murder and will be appearing in Magistrates Court this afternoon. Lydia asks the detectives if they think Rebecca is still alive. Their silence gives the answer. Graham encourages Joe to get a pre-nuptial agreement but Joe refuses. Pete and Rhona is excited ahead of their holiday to Morecambe. In the café, Doug talks about the Community Garden dedicated to Gerry so Rodney suggests they do something in Rebecca's memory too. Robert can't listen to people talking like Rebecca is dead and walks out. Charity's friends and family gather at the court as they await the verdict. They're all pleased when Charity appears. As Charity nips to the loo, she bumps into Chloe Bails. She questions how Chloe could stand by a man like Bails and lie under oath for him. Chloe states she's doing this for her family. Chloe is convinced the jury will see Bails as a decent family man and will view Charity as a "washed up prozzie". She questions who the jury will believe. Charity is shaken following her run in with Chloe so heads outside. Cain follows her. Charity fills Cain in on her run in with Chloe. She's convinced Bails will be found not guilty. The children at Noah's school reckon Bails will get off so Noah asks Graham to deal with him in front of a courier who is dropping off a draft of pre-nup. Cain tells Charity that Chloe was lashing out as if Bails is found guilty, her whole life will implode. Charity believes the jury will see that Bails has changed whilst she still looks like a car crash. Cain orders Charity to look at how far she's come - she now owns her own pub and has all her children around her, including Ryan who believes her. He tells Charity she has a lot to be proud of, as against all the odds they've both turned their lives around. Robert is furious to see the shrine dedicated to Rebecca outside Keepers Cottage. Everyone returns to the courtroom for the verdict. Bails is found Not Guilty of rape with persons unknown but is found Guilty of imprisoning Charity against her will, of living off the earnings of the prostitution of Charity and of raping Charity. Back in the village, Robert is apoplectic when Rishi mentions they were thinking of holding a candlelit vigil for Rebecca and takes his anger on out by kicking the shrine. He remains convinced Rebecca is still alive and tells the villagers they should all be out looking for her. The judge imposes Bails with a prison term of thirty years and for him to be registered on sex offenders register for life. Belle receives a call from Lachlan. They arrange for Belle to see Lachlan tomorrow but Lachlan insists no one can know about the visit. Pete is concerned about leaving Ross alone to go on holiday. Ross insists he's fine and encourages Pete to go on holiday. After Pete and Rhona leave Dale Head, Ross phones his drug dealer Gaz. Charity and Vanessa lay in Charity's bed. Vanessa tells Charity they can concentrate on living happily ever after now and witters away as a numb Charity remains silent. Charity asks Vanessa to leave, then cries into her pillow. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *Chloe - Joanna Miller *Court Clerk - Helen MacFarlane *Jury Foreman - Lizzie Davies *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *Defence Barrister - Gilly Gilchrist *Judge - Christopher Ravenscroft *Prosecution Barrister - Emma Bowe Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and Charity's bedroom *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane car park *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and entrance hallway *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Crown Court - Corridors, yard and court room *Main Street *HMP Hotten *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Memorable Dialogue Cain Dingle: "Look how far you've come. You're a successful businesswoman. You own your own pub. You're, you're in a settled relationship now. You're surrounded by all your kids, including Ryan. And who does he believe? YOU. Not Bails. And, yeah, you have had a difficult upbringing, and you might have made one or two bad choices along the way." Charity Dingle: "Pff! You can say that again." Cain Dingle: "But Bails forced you into that life!" Charity Dingle: "Well, let's face it, neither of us had a great upbringing, have we?" Cain Dingle: "Well, look at us now. Almost legit." Charity Dingle: "Huh!" Cain Dingle: "Huh. I've got my own garage. I'm happy and settled with Moira and the boys. And we're grandparents. Can you believe that?" Charity Dingle: "So what you saying, then? That I've got a lot to be grateful for?" Cain Dingle: "No. I'm saying you've got a lot to be proud of. Because against all the odds, we turned it around. And we didn't mess up our lives. And you're not a car crash. You have changed. But Bails hasn't. And the jury are gonna see that." Charity Dingle: "Oh, I really hope you're right, cos I could do with that guilty verdict to make all this pain worth it." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes